Trade Routes
Overall Information Trading is a fundamental way of making money in Caravaneer 2. During the game you will visit many different towns, some of which there are things you can only purchase in that particular town. Buying these things and taking them to a town that needs them or does not have them will result in profit being made. Overview Caravaneer 2 trading works on a Supply and Demand basis. A town will pay more money for cotton to be able to operate their Textile production industry than a town that doesn't need cotton. A town will also sell for less money if they produce more cotton than they need. Information how what a town produces and consumes can be found in the Statistics tab of a town. More in-depth information on what a town produces and consumes can be found in the Industries tab of a town. Where things are bought and sold Type Buy/sell this here Notes Market Staples and trade goods, soft armor Best place to sell trade goods, food, and soft armor Weapon Store Guns, ammo, hard armor, attachments Best place to sell weapons and ammo General Store Mix of things from weapon stores, transport store, and livestock market while also having containers and tools Second best place to sell weapons and ammo and best place to sell containers and tools Transport Store Caravan animals, carts, vehicles Best place to sell animals, carts, and vehicles Livestock Market Animals Best place to sell animals Slave Market Slaves Purchase of slaves raises slaver reputation unless freed immediately (Results in decreased slaver reputation) Starting out When you first start the game, you have very little money so it will take a few trade runs to start earning a noticeable profit. When starting the game there is one main trade route that will make you money (see trade routes below), there are two ways of making money on this trade route. (Either way, make sure you pick up the knife and the first aid in your room.) The good boy - This method is slower with making money as you will not have as much carrying capacity as the other method however you do not get the bad reputation that goes with it. In this method you go from town to town and sell goods, when you have enough money (about 12000) you can buy a donkey if you find one to add a bit more carrying capacity so that you can sell more goods. You can also hire people to get more carrying capacity however you must remember that you will have to pay them every week and that in the beginning having hired mercenaries is not a big benefit as the enemies are not very hard to defeat. As well as doing the trade route, you can also attack Drekar raiders who will have leather vests and jackets which sell for good money at some markets in the region, you can also free the slaves that they have with them to get a good reputation. The dark side - This method although basically the same as the one above utilizes the slaves that the Drekar raiders have with them. After attacking the raiders, choose the option to keep to slaves. WARNING! This method will give you a bad reputation and may affect the story further down the line. Having slaves means that you have all the extra carrying capacity of hired mercenaries, but without the pay! The same trade route is still done but because of all the extra carrying capacity you have you can buy and sell much more goods and earn more money. Some good things to remember when doing this method are - Lower the food rations (not water) to about 50% on the menu, this will mean you have to buy less food which can be helpful when you have lots of slaves - it is wise to drop in to your bunker on your way round the trade route and heal everybody as having 50% rations means that your crew loses health slowly and can be inconvenient if they die in the desert. When you have made enough money and chose to move on to the next map area, take the slaves with you as they can be sold for a good price at the slave market, giving you enough money to buy a horse and cart. First Region - Tribal Second Region - Alkubra Third Region - Janubi City Buy Items <-- Expected Price Sell Items <-- Expected Price Ozbet Pants Medicine 2685 72 Wool Cow milk Fuel Cannabis Alcohol 105 52 500 1000 (Illegal) 1486 (Illegal) Toowomba Textile* Cannabis* Boxto Alcohol (#2) Fuel 76 255 Yarn Pants 711 3624 Tifk Wool Leather Textile Alcohol(#1) 6 862 233 51 Slaves Mimb Wool Skin 9 79 Alcohol Pants Twin Rivers Fuel 334 Crude Oil Lubricant Sheep Milk Cow Milk Goat Milk ~100 2400 32 23 30 Tobar Shirts/Jackets Yarn Wool Skin Pants Insects ~26 Iselin Fuel ~500 Jack's Gambit Mikaze Crude Oil 20 La Croixille Crude Oil Food 20 ~ Murray Hill Cannabis 53.58 Scrapyard ~13 * Only possible after a certain point in the storyline. Fourth Region - Qubba Fifth Region - The Federation Trade Routes Format Town (Buy first, Buy second ///// Sell first, Sell second) >>> Town (Buy first, Buy second ///// Sell first, Sell second) Tribal Region Silos (Insects ///// Nothing) >>> Lintu Camp (Wool ///// Insects) >>> Kivi Camp (Shirts ///// Wool) >>> REPEAT Bunker (Beans, Peas ///// Nothing) >>> Drekar Camp '''(Nothing ///// Beans, Peas) >>> '''REPEAT Lintu Camp (Skin ///// Nothing) >>> Kivi Camp '''(Nothing ///// Skin) >>> '''REPEAT Lintu Camp (Wool ///// Nothing) >>> Pullid Camp '''(Nothing ///// Wool) >>> '''REPEAT Alkubra Region New Serino (Lubricant, Medicine ///// Nothing) >>> Mundschau '''(Nothing ///// Lubricant, Medicine) >>> '''REPEAT New Serino (Lubricant, Medicine ///// Textile, Leather) >>> Mundschau (Skin ///// Lubricant, Medicine) >>> Orth (Alcohol, Medicine ///// Lubricant, Skin) >>> Fort Mitchell (Textile, Leather ///// Lubricant, Medicine) >>> REPEAT Orth (Medicine ///// Shoes) >>> Fort Mitchell (Shoes ///// Medicine) >>> REPEAT Orth (Alcohol ///// Cotton) >>> Lost (Cotton ///// Medicine) >>> REPEAT New Serino (Lubricant, Shirts ///// Textile) >>> Fort Mitchell (Textile ///// Lubricant, Shirts) >>> Orth (Medicine, Alcohol ///// Lubricant, Shirts) >>> Huira (Alcohol, Textile ///// Trousers, Insects) >>> Orth (Alcohol, Medicine ///// Trousers, Insects) >>> Fort Mitchell (Textile ///// Alcohol) >>> REPEAT Janubi Region Tifk '''(Shirts ///// Nothing) >>> '''Boxto (Nothing ///// Shirts) >>> Repeat Tifk: Alcohol -> Mimb -> Twin Rivers: Fuel -> Mikaze: Crude Oil -> Twin Rivers: Fuel -> Tobar -> Tifk Tifk: Shirt -> Boxto: Wool -> Tobar -> Twin Rivers: Fuel -> Tifk Tifk: Alcohol --> Mimb --> Twin Rivers: Fuel --> Tobar: Yarn --> Boxto: Cannabis --> Ozbet: Trousers --> Boxto --> Tifk New Serino: Lubricant --> Twin Rivers: Fuel --> Everywhere needs fuel --> New Serino. New Serino sells Lubricant for about 900 and Twin Rivers buys it for over 2k. Mimb (or captured):Horses --> Lago. Lago will buy them for over 100k until you flood the market, then the price will still be north of 50k Tara'koona: Lubricant --> Valentingrad: Fuel --> Tara'koona. Valentingrad is the richest city in the game and will rarely to never run out of money. The only difficulty here is that you will not be able to enter the city if you have a bad reputation with The Federation. Qubba Region Tara'koona: Lubricant --> Zonderhoot: Shoes --> Qubba: Cement/Salt/Soap --> Smerd: Leather --> Tara'koona. *It is possible to go from Qubba to other nearby cities and then Smerd. (Qubba's products are in demand almost everywhere in the region.) Hara: Fuel --> Zonderhoot: Shoes --> Diep Gat --> Patroltown: Petroleum --> Hara Okaidi: Tallow --> Papertown: Lye --> Zonderhoop: Cotton --> Diep Gat --> Caganel or Drushlak: Cotton --> Okaidi. Qubba:Cement--> Patroltown-->Qubba (You can sell 1 million $ worth of cement in one run)